Sharp encounter
by Those-carrots
Summary: Itachi and Shisui Uchiha are both the pride of the fire country. Sakura is the apprentice of the 5th Hokage herself. Yet team seven still treat the pinket as if she was too weak to go on what they called 'dangerous missions'. Could Itachi and Shisui some how help Sakura with her small or huge dilemma? OC *Non-massacre* Itachi/Sakura *
1. Stay sharp: Ch1

***None massacre**

* * *

**Prologue:**_  
_

_*Two years earlier.._

_Crimson red eyes shot through the pony tailed elite shinobi walked forward, doing a quick survey of the area, and when he detected no threat he retuned his impassive gaze back to his partner._

_"The area is clear, their's no one here except us.",_

_Another pair of blood red eyes appeared behind the first._

_"Hmph...so it seems. looks as if Madara's managed to evade us once again. Huh Itachi?",_

_The younger uchiha deactivated his keka genkai._

_The charcoal eyed man who wore a weasel ambu mask turned his head._

_"Hm." was all he retorted._

_Itachi took in the surroundings again, it was a small building about 3 stories high. The interior consisted of dust and old furniture which probably hadn't been used in years._

_Itachi turned to his older cousin, "He's managed to slip past us again.",_

_Shisui removed his tiger mask, to wipe the sweat off of his face._

_"And we're suppose to be the best, Ha, I doubt we'd be able to even land a hit on Madara, let alone assassinate him."_

_Itachi copied Shisui and removed his mask._

_"I doubt Madara's even still alive. Truthfully I believe this whole situation is just a wild goose chase and a waste of our time.",_

_"If he was then he'd be pretty darn old.", Shisui told his cousin.  
_

_Both Uchiha's sighed simultaneously._

_"Let's leave this place, it's depressing.",_

_Itachi nodded at his cousin's words. He watched as shisui performed a few hand signs for the typical teleportation jutsu. Hmph... he'd show Shisui a 'real' jutsu.  
_

_"Hold on, Shisui.", Itachi said in his normal sloutchous voice, catching Shisui's hands to prevent him from completing the hand signs._

_"Yo?", he replied a bit confused._

_Itachi turned away from his cousin._

_"This is a perfect time to 'try' out...or show off rather.. my new teleportation jutsu, that I've been perfecting..",_

_Shisui looked a his cousin with his pretty boy smile._

_"New teleportation jutsu? hm...",_

_Itachi returned his gaze._

_"Actually it's a space time technique, pretty simple if you know what I mean.",_

_"Show me..", was all Shisu replied._

_"Hm...just grab onto my shoulder, and you'll feel it.",_

_Shisui's smile was still prompted on his face._

_"Alright, let's see the all mighty Itach Uchiha's space time ninjutsu", the older Uchiha said, grabbing onto his little cousin's shoulder._

_Itachi performed the difficult signals within a few seconds, faster then the un-trained eye, and within an instant, the justu was set into motion. The strange but familar tug that Itachi usually felt when he tried out the justu came about causing Itachi to winch a little. The jutsu was still new so he hadn't completely gotten used to the feeling. Soon the darkness of the old and dusty building were no longer visible, but were instead replaced by the nice sunshine of the Godaime Hokage's office, with a few surprised guest as well._

_"Damn...Itachi that was fast as HEEELLLLL!" Shisui said a bit surprised at the speed of the justu._

* * *

Alone...she was alone...they left her...AGAIN! And yes it was done purposely, and now she was, what you could say... alone. Well if you call having a bunch of friends still hanging around and few associates at the village hospital alone, then yes she was ALONE.

Who is she? Well none other then the pink haired emerald eyed apprentice of the 5th hokage herself.

Sakura Haruno...

Not only was she 'Alone' but she was also furious with the 3 knuckle heads who had decided that it would eb a good idea to leave 'sweet' little Sakura behind.

NARUTO UZIMAKI, SASUKE UCHIHA, AND KAKASHI HATAKE.

Sakura slammed her chakra enhanced fists into the floor creating a giant creator in the floor. Grass, dirt and all kinds of objects flew into the air..

Yes this was how Sakura released stress, and anger.

Sakura jumped back making sure none of the small objects made contact with her.

The pink haired Kunoichi landed gracefully a safe distance away.

Sakura wiped some sweat off her face as she starred out upon the now totally decimated training area, there were giant creators everywhere, it was a sight to see.

If you had just met sakura you _would_ never know that she concealed such strength.

"That's enough for now...", The pinket told herself quietly, although she was still furious...

And this wasn't the first time that he 'Team' had left her in the boring village while they went on some S-ranked mission that they deemed to dangerous for her. Like really? In all honesty they were way to protective of her, she was a fucking Jouin for God's sake, what more did they want? Ambu?

Sakura sighed...how was she suppose to prove herself if they constantly abandon her?

The pink hair shinobi grabbed her leather gloves up off the ground, spun around and exited the training area.

* * *

"God DAAAAMMMNNN Itachi, you saw how that pink headed girl just tore up the ground...with her bare hands.",

Itachi nodded at his elder cousin. They both sat in a large oak tree just above the now demolished training ground, allowing his right leg to hang and his left to bend in a V shape, while his back rested on the bark of the tree. They had been spying on the obviously infuriated girl for about 30 minutes, they were intrigued. Their original intentions were to just simply spar at the old training area and then call it a day. However a loud BANG which sounded as if an elephant was slamming it's trunk against a large tree.

Shisui and Itachi being the elite shinobis they are immediately reacted, and ended up a far distance from the source. To their surprise they found a bubble gum pink haired Kunoichi, slamming her _small, _but some how deadly fists into the ground, causing a large amount of dust and parts of the earth's crust to fill the atmosphere.

It was simply fascinating.

"The Hokage's very own apprentice, and the teammate of that little brother of yours. Damn, I'd hate to get her angry.",

Itachi didn't respond, he was too busy taking in the damage. He had underestimated his little brothers teammate all this time, all the times that he'd seen her, he was polite to her and but he never really paid the girl any attention, he always saw the pinky as the weakest of the three. But now...

"The girl didn't detect our chakra signatures.",

Shisui gave his famous dumb smile.

"We're elite shinobi, Itachi, the best in all of konoha, what would you expect."

Itachi inclined his head with shisui's.

"You're too cocky, itoko(Cousin)...", Itachi retorted, with his usual impassive expression.

"Yeah what ever...So what's your mother cooking for dinner tonight?", Shisui stated in an excited voice.

With that being said the two Ambu disappeared in a sharp instant.

* * *

***I plan on continuing this next friday so stay tuned if you likey :D**


	2. Sharp friends: Ch2

***Well here's chapter two hope you enjoy  
**

***This chapter was kind of rushed, I'll most-likely do chapter three on Friday though.  
**

* * *

"What do you mean I cant come over for a bite to eat!", the loud problematic voice of shisui, rattled across the Uchiha compound.

Itachi starred blankly at his partner.

"Chichi, is still extremely upset with you. Do you recall that tragic frog incident. Or do I have to I remind you.", he replied.

Shisui's face began to lighten up, and that's what Itachi hated.

"Oh...yeah...", Shisui paused if he was thinking about what he should say next, which was weird because Shisui rarely thought, when things weren't serious for that matter.

"Can't your father take a joke, come on, even he knows that it was **hilarious**!"

Itachi hated it when is older cousin acted so...immature. It's funny, Shisui never acted in such a manner when they're on S-ranked missions together.

"Itoko, come one! we're the the most powerful ninja in the great five shinobi nations, we have to eat together.",

"How does that even make any sense, listen to yourself, cousin. Also stop being so cocky, it isn't healthy.",

Itachi told his dimwitted elder cousin.

"I just want some of your mothers famous cooking...It's all I look forward to now that we're suspended from going on missions."

"Because of your own actions Shisui." Itachi added.

"Well...all I wanted to do was pleasure myself.",

The charcoal eyed shinobi turned away from his partner and ignored his rather immature statement.

"I won't be eating dinner with my family today. I have to report to Hokage-sama's office about our new mission.",

Shisui's eyes lit up in excitement.

"So the suspension is off...about time. I didn't even do anything wrong truthfully.",

Itachi dropped his head in what you could say was a facepalm.

"You slept with the daimyo's daughter.. while she was engaged with another man, I might add.",

"She still is engaged, Itachi, haha." Shisui replied in a cocky tone, laughing.

Itachi returned his eyes back to Shisuis's. He could be such an idiot sometimes, and he didn't even regret what he did, you would think that 4 months without missions would be punishment enough for him, but it obviously wasn't.

"It's hard to believe that you're almost as good as me.", Itachi told his cousin with a smirk, as he performed the hand signs for the space time technique.

"Hey wait a minute! My genjutusu is way more powerful and effective then yours.",

Itachi's smirk grew even wider for the first time in ages.

"But I have mastered my own a new teleportation jutsu and The Susunoo unlike you, which is the the Uchiha's greatest technique I might add.",

"Don't start wi-", Shisui's words were fut off by the familiar tug of the jutsu, and loud ziping sound. Shisui was an idiot that was true, however he's the only one who's ever been able to truly hit Itachi let alone mark his face. You wouldn't know it from the way that the cocky Uchiha acted but he was a genius when it came to strategy. His genius even rivaled that of Itachi himself.

The Uchiha heir's face soon returned back tot he emotionless void that it usually is.

Soon the dark damp background of the Uchiha compound was replaced by the familiar light rooming of the _Godaime's _office.

Looked upon the hokage's desk, it was stacked with tons of paper, two unidentified Ambu stood beside the Hokage. The _Godaime_ herself was filing papers on her nice new Oak desk, with three bottles of sake...three bottles of empty sake, actually... beside her.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama.?" Itachi asked the leader of konoha.

The blond member of the legendary sanin lifted her head so that it would be inclined with Itachi's.

"Yes Uchiha-san, It's about signing you a new mission.",

Itachi nodded seeing that no words were needed.

"Monkey, Rabbit, leave me and Uchiha-san slone.",

Without retorts the two Ambu disappeared immediately in a white puff of smoke.

The Godaime moved her blond hair out of the corner of her eyes.

"You and Shisui's suspension isn't quite, over yet, the daimyo, is still angry with Shisui.",

Itachi cursed his cousin for being such a womanizer.

"Hm...", was all Itach retorted.

"However, under the circumstances...",

The Uchiha watched the blond head woman with great interest, on the inside he was burning up with excitement, but some how managed to keep his impassive persona.

"I think we can reverse the suspension for just _one mission_ but no more."

The black haired Uchiha with charcoal eyes was a-bit disappointed, but one mission was better then nothing.

* * *

(*)(*)

The hot summer sun shined through the leaf village.

Sakura starred at her friend Ino who had been talking for 15 minutes straight now. They were both sitting outside of her favorite pizza palace. Now, Sakura wasn't really listening to what ever her friend was babbling about either. The pinket was too in-tuned with her own thoughts. Yesterday she had been extremely furious with her so called teammates, but today she felt almost depressed.

The Kunoichi rested her head on her right hand.

Sakura recalled the events of yesterday, she had just left her Shishou's after a day of paper work and had decided to find her boys for a day of relaxation. When she couldn't seem to find Kakashi she didn't pay it any mind, because Kakashi was never around when you needed him. However when she couldn't find Naruto at his favorite ramen shop or at his apartment she began to become very suspicious.

So to make a long story short, the pinky had decided to enter the Uchiha compound where she was told by Sasuke's mother that he had gone on a S-ranked mission with his other two teammates. Which eventually lead to her mutilating the training grounds with her bare fists.

Sakura was fully aware of the two Ambu who were professionally hidden in a large bushy Oak tree, they both had their Chakra well masked. She could identify one of them as Shisui Uchiha, however the other one she couldn't quite put her finger on, mainly because he kept shifting his chakra signatures, as if he wanted her to know that he was there. Knowing only one person who was that skilled and cocky, only the famous Itachi Uchiha could be so stealthy.

She decided to continue her destruction the training area even with her new audience watching her, not that they'd think anything of it. They were probably there under her Shishou's orders, to make sure the bubble gum pink haired girl wasn't getting into any trouble.

"Fore-head girl", Ino's words cut through Sakura's deep thoughts.

"Wha- huh?", the pinket asked looking at her blond haired friend.

"You're not even paying me any mind, are you? And you didn't even reply to my fore-head taunt, there must be something wrong.",

Ino knew Sakura too well, but Sakura lied anyways.

"There's nothing wrong, I'm just tired, that's all.",

Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura, it's 1:00 in the afternoon, you're not tired at all. You're not telling me something.",

Sakura sighed, there was no way of getting Ino to drop this, she would go on and on none stop, until the poor cherry blossom finally gave in. Why waste her time delaying the inevitable.

"Alright Ino, I've just felt, kind of left out... you know",

"Because your team left without you on a S-ranked mission?", Ino asked.

The pinket's eyes wondered down to her feet.

"Exactly why...", Sakura retorted with kind of defeated expression.

"Sakura... that's perfect!",

She raised her eyes back to her friend.

"Wh- what's perfect?",

Sakura gave her friend a look that said 'what the hell are you talking about?'.

"You know how Naruto and Sasuke are both extremely protective of you right?",

Sakura nodded at her best friend in response.

"Well, now that they're gone, you can finally go on a date with a nice looking guy, without having to worry about one of them, or both of them scaring the poor boy off.",

"What! No way.",

"Come on Forehead, you need... a boyfriend, to keep you busy, and happy. I bet you haven't even kissed a boy before.",

"What! Of course I've kissed plenty!", Sakura lied through he teeth. She had actually never kissed anyone before. She had always had dreams about kissing Sasuke and she actually believe that she could be with him, but that was years ago,when she was twelve year old and had been going through her fan-girl faze. what they have now was nothing more then a good friendship.

"Hmmm..really? Name two."

Sakura turned her gaze away from the blond haired girl in defeat.

"Exactly, you really need a boyfriend.",

"So do you Ino-pig.",

Ino gave the bubble gum haired girl a smirk.

"I can get another boyfriend easily, you on the other hand, have no social skills what so ever.",

Sakura became enraged by her friend/ rivals insults.

"Quiet Ino pig!",

"Ha, you know it's true! Face it you need my help.", Ino continued to bash Sakura. Seeing no other way around this Sakura gave in.

"Alright pig... I admit it, I need your help.",

Ino let out a squeak of glee as she quickly grabbed Sakura's hands and pulled her away from the table.

"Wait! where are we going?",

Ino gave Sakura a 'shut up and just follow me' expression and stopped suddenly, causing Sakura to bump into her.

"We're to go get you a _make over_, those clothes are just..blah.",

Sakura looked down at her all pink dress.

"What's wrong with my clothes?", Sakura questioned her friend.

"Do I really need to answer that?", The blond haired shinobi asked before grabbing Sakura's hand yet again and pulling her away.

* * *

***And that concludes** **chapter two, hope you liked. Review if you'd be so kindly and I'll probably update sooner or later.**


	3. Author notesBLAAAAh

***So her is the short pre-story that I put together for chapter 3 :D didn't check for grammar mistakes just ignore them :P**

*_Three weeks earlier_

_Itachi wondered alone in the pitch dark night. It was just one of the many occasional habits he had developed over the years,when He didn't want to waste his time wih the clan and their stupid traditions, and he used the word 'stupid' lightly. The prodigy sighed as he stepped a over a small puddle. The elders, his father and surpringly his mother, all of which were pressuring him to finally find a woman to court, and seeing that even his mother was trying to persuade him into marrying some kind of individual of the opposite sex, Itachi new that the situation was being to stir into something critical._

_The Uchiha somehow ended up in his old training grounds, from his genin days infact._

_He gazed at the view, it was exactly the same as it was 12 years ago. What no one really knew about Itachi was that he held his Genin days close. Although they were rather short , it was really the only time he could actually say he enjoyed being a shinobi. Sometimes he wished..._

_"So You're... The great , fearless and all mighty , Itachi Uchiha. Yeah?"_

__***I'm still looking for new ideas so if anyone would be so kindly to hely me out it would be really appreciated. **


	4. Sharp thoughts?: Ch3

*******LET's GOOOOOOOOOO!***

* * *

*_Three weeks earlier_

_Itachi wondered alone in the pitch dark night. It was just one of the many occasional habits he had developed over the years,when He didn't want to waste his time wih the clan and their stupid traditions, and he used the word 'stupid' lightly. The prodigy sighed as he stepped a over a small puddle. The elders, his father and surpringly his mother, all of which were pressuring him to finally find a woman to court, and seeing that even his mother was trying to persuade him into marrying some kind of individual of the opposite sex, Itachi new that the situation was being to stir into something critical._

_The Uchiha somehow ended up in his old training grounds, from his genin days infact._

_He gazed at the view, it was exactly the same as it was 12 years ago. What no one really knew about Itachi was that he held his Genin days close. Although they were rather short , it was really the only time he could actually say he enjoyed being a shinobi. Sometimes he wished..._

_"So You're... The great , fearless and all mighty , Itachi Uchiha. Yeah?"_

* * *

Itachi was in a sense, overwhelmed with excitement not that he showed it to toe blond haired Kage in his presence. Uchiha rule number one, 'never loose your composure'. Itachi intended to follow this code all the way and by the book.

"Do you understand Uchiha-san, this mission is of the utmost importance ?", the female Hokage said before saking a quick sip of her bottle of sake.

Itachi nodded his head in acknowledgement. He turned his gaze to the alcoholic beverage in the blonde female's hands, he didn't like the fact that she was such a heavy drinker. But he guessed it wasn't that serious considering that she was the best healer in all of the fire country. But it still discussed him and was an extremely bad influence on the younger generation.

"Rabbit!", the Godaime shouted. Itachi switched his eyes from the kage to a large puff of smoke, and out popped a black haired female figure with a rabbit mask on protecting her identity.

"Yes Hokage-sama. You called?", The female voice of the bunny masked Abu black ops member replied to her leader.

"Pass me the folders for Team-1 suspension." The blonde said resting her hand on her jaw.

The female anbu member turned her gaze to Itachi and then back to her leader.

"Of course, Hokage-sama.", she said as another puff of smoke spawned a yellow folder that had all of team ones records. The folder had a bit of heft to it he observed, it wasn't a surprise to Itachi, he and his team had executed the most missions in konoha history.

The anbu member approached the Hokage's desk and handed her the documents, Tsunade took the folder and began to browse through as if it were a file on the computer. She then removed a small white price of paper and placed it flat on her desk, before waving at the masked shinobi which signaled her to take her leave. She disappeared in another puff of smoke.

"This right here is you and shisui's suspension packet.", the fifth hokage began.

Itachi removed a bundle of hair which was blocking his vision.

"Take it." The golden hair hokage handed Itachi the paper.

"What do you wish me to do with it, Hokage-sama?",

Tsunade turned her chair in the complete opposite direction of Itachi, her whole body now facing the great view of her village.

"Throw it out...burn it..give it to a hobo... I don't give two shits, just get rid of it.",

"And who will Shisui and myself be working with on our expedition tomorrow?",

"No one you've ever worked with", she responded almost immediately.

Itachi looked at the rather small piece of paper. In big bold letters it read **SUSPENDED**, with both Itachi and his cousin Shisui's signatures signed below.

"You're dismissed Uchiha-san", she finaly replied. "You'll be briefed on your new assignment tomorrow morning, and tell Shisui **DON'T BE LATE**."

"Of course Hokage-sama", With that being said Itachi performed a few quick hand signals and left the Godaime's office using the space time nin-jutsu.

* * *

"Tonight we party, forehead girl!", Ino smiled at the pinket.

"I have a good feeling about tonight, Sakura",

The pinket sighed.

"Don't worry my pink haired friend, you'll find that special guy, especially with the new clothes I just brought you.",

Sakura grimaced, she really didn't want to wear the clothing that sakura had purchased for her, they made her feel naked in a way.

Ino grinned "No man will be able to resist you Sakura just you wait.",

Sakura glared at her friend.

"I can think of one...", she finally replied.

Ino faced the pinky.

"What are you babbling about Sakura? Trust me, no man will be able to ignore you. You're a pretty girl Sakura...Well not as pretty as me but you get the point.",

**(*Was that meant to be a compliment? DAFAQ?*)**

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah..okay.",

"Now let's go try on those new outfits and see which one you're going to wear tonight.", Ino babbled.

"But I don't think..",

"Just be quiet forehead, I'm here to help you, don't worry." Ino grinned, pulling her friend into the restroom.

* * *

Itachi spawned in the Uchiha compound, he began to walk off into he direction of his home.

"Hey Itachi!", the voice of his cousin/bestfriend screamed from quite a distance away.

Shisui began to jogg in his direction and Itachi stopped walking so that his older cousin could catch up to him.

"Itachi...so did we get a new mission?", he asked as they began to take their time walking.

"Yes, we're expected to recieve one tomorrow morning.", Itachi told him.

Shisui gazed at Itachi with a big giant goofy smile. "That's fucking great Itachi! Team one is back in action! Shisui and Itachi against the world!",

Itachi shook his head at his itoko's childish antics.

"Are there going to be any other additional members on our team Itachi?",

Itachi nodded his head, "Yes but she didn't specifically say who and or how many.",

Shisui kept that smile on his face.

Itachi was actually excited about their new mission also, not that he showed it though. It had been so boring just sitting around in the village all day, training was the only thing that really kept him busy, but after awhile that also became in a sense boring. So yes Itachi was extremely glad that he would be going on a new mission.

"A S-ranked mission correct?", Shisui asked.

"Of course, they wouldn't waste our skills on anything lower then a S-ranked mission", Itachi responded in his emotionless voice.

"Great! I say we celebrate!", Shisui cried with glee.

The Uchiha-heir raised an eyebrow.

"Please shisui, I hope you're not suggesting what I'm thinking in my head at this very moment.",

Both Uchiha's finally reached the main Uchiha house, they stood in front of the house as they continued their conversation.

"Pssst..itoko you're such pain, I don't think you know how to have fun at all.",

Fun? Itachi didn't have time for what people considered fun. Fun doesn't help you get more power..Now does it? Could fun cure cancer? Itachi highly doubted that fun could cure any type of sickness. It wasn't like the Uchiha heir hated fun, but to put it simply he didn't see the purpose of it. From a young boy Itachi had always been told that fun was just an illusion and it didn't actually exists, it made people weak in a way.

"Hm.", was all all he replied.

Shisui shifted his hands in his pockets.

"So I guess you'd rather go home to your chichi then come party with me. Who may I remind you is probably trying to find you a heiress at this very momment.",

Itachi lifted his black face so that it was totally inclined with Shisui's, he had totally forgotten about his fathers wishes for him to get married before he reached the age of twenty-six.

"Don't try to manipulate me Shisui...",

Itachi's older cousin looked straight into Itachi's eyes, no fear visible on his delicate expression.

"I'm not trying to manipulate you at all. I'm just saying, your father will stop at nothing to get you a betrothed."

Well... Itachi really couldn't fight with Shisui's logic. It was true, Itachi needed to find someone of the opposite sex to court and not just some random female, a female that could actually defend herself in any situation, preferably a Kunoichi. But the question was, who? Who could possibly fit everything he just considered and still be able to fulfill her duties as a heiress?

***Well that's all for now, I kind of had writers block for the past month, I've been trying to make my chapters longer, and when I say longer I mean atleast 5,000 words. But that obviously hasn't worked out now has it? Hope you guys enjoyed.**

***REVIEW!**


	5. How's it sharp?: Ch4

***Sorry for the slow updates, my computer just recently died, so I'm currently typing this with my IPhone.**

**And so here's the new chapter YAY!**

**Kind of a filler chapter before the 'good' shit begins ^_^**

* * *

_*Three weeks earlier _

_The warm wind blew upon the bangs that framed Itachi's face. Above him stood, or floated on-top of some weird bird resembling creature blonde haired shinobi, his head wear suggested that he was a missing ninja formally of Iwagakure, considering the slash across his villages symbol._

_Itachi also noted that he wore and all black robe with three distinctive clouds. He must be a member of the Akatsuki, he observed. He looked into the blonde's cold crystal blues eyes, they were emotionless. Sort of like Itachi's however there were few distinct differences that Itachi couldn't exactly put his finger on at this very moment._

_Mainly because there was this question that Itachi kept asking himself. 'What was a member of an illegal organization doing in konoha territory?'_

_It wasn't a surprise that he knew his name, he was pretty famous in the shinobi world._

_The golden hair criminal starred back into Itachi's eyes, a menacing smirk plastered on his face. Itachi returned the gaze but with a much more serious...impassive expression._

_The contest of the starring eyes continued for for what seemed to be hours, but of course it couldn't have possibly've been that long. Itachi decided that it had been only a few minutes before the shinobi spoke the first words since his intrusion into the village._

_"Are ya going to keep starring at me or are you going to say something? Hmm?"._

_The Akatsuki member glared at Itachi, obviously expecting a response of some sort. But when none came at he spoke again._

_"Ahhh, Well **They** told me you were a silent one... Pretty boring if you ask me...", the blonde paused, then continued._

_"Anyways aren't you wondering, what I a member the Akatsuki, an illegal group I might add, is doing in your home?"._

_Itachi activated I sharigan._

_"Why are you wandering around konoha territory at this time of night.", Itachi demanded, his red eyes piercing through the dark night._

_"There you go, Yeah. It wasn't that hard now was it?", the lost ninja said, lowering his 'bird' so that he was almost leveled with the anbu Captain._

_"And to answer your question, I'm actually here for **you**.",_

* * *

Sakura wasn't exactly happy with the really tight and revealing clothes that Ino had persaded her to wear. She didn't feel like herself, she felt uncomfortable.

Both Sakura and Ino both sat sakura's be in her room just watching tv, wait, she couldn't even watch Tv Ino was on the phone yelling at the top of her lungs, having a conversation with her mother apparently.

Sakura sighed.

Why couldn't they have brought her with them on their mission? Why'd she agree to chill with Ino? Why did she sense Itachi Uchiha, brother of that dickhead Sasuke Uchiha. And why did she always speak in monologue?

Wait... Itachi...

There she sensed his precence again, for the 3rd time this day. It was sickening, it was as if she could sense him from any position on the planet. It was werid she'd never been able to pick up on his chakra signiture before, why was this happening to her now. It was...

"Good bye to you too Mom!", Ino growled, interrupting Sakura's thought's.

The beautiful blond then ended the call, her eyes fill with frustration.

"Ugh, can you believe her? Blaming me for the deaths of all the buttercups in row 3. It's not my fault that a really cute boy who turns out to be a complete jerk wanted to take me out to the movies.", Ino babbled, which she did a lot of lately.

She then clapped her hands together, and rubbed her eyelids probably in an attempt to calm herself down.

Sakura glared at her besty.

"Alright, Forehead, I guess we could leave in like ten minutes, and then I'll personally show you how to have fun.",

Sakura raised an eyebrow, her emerald eyes widening in defense.

"I know how to HAVE FUN!", she protested.

Ino smirked..

"I know It's alright...forehead you'll learn",

Sakura opened her mouth in protest again.

"BUT I DO KNOW...", The pinket was cut off my Ino as she pressed her right hand to Sakura's mouth.

"Shhhh...It's alright, forehead, you mustn't say anymore, It's going to be okay.",

Ino said playfully.

Sakura pouted and crossed her hands over her chest, the argument leaving her so quickly.

"humph!", She said through Ino's hand.

* * *

"Your choice Itachi...I heard he might even try to arrange a wedding the daimyo's other daughter.", shisui said his back facing Itachi.

Itachi's eyes widen...slightly at this.

"What?", he asked to confirm what he said, a hint of concern in Itachi's voice.

"Yup, that's right, that over weight one...with celite on her arms and thighs.", Shisui continued.

Oh no, Itachi thought.

Itachi closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Yup that bitch sure loves to eat...",

This couldn't be true, it had to a cruel joke.

"But if you have no issue with having a **Large, unhealthy, lazy,** wife then you can go Ahead inside...",

Shisui was now facing Itachi, a smirk cemented on his face.

"Shisui...", Itachi said trying to get his cousin's attention, but in vein.

"Oh yeah and there was this one when I was at this fancy dinner and this bitch had the nerve-",

"Shisui...", Itachi raised his voice, just enough to shut shisui up.

Itachi rearranged his bangs and sighed.

"I think I'll reconsider, and accompany you... considering the circumstance..",

The elder Uchiha's smirk grew in a large stupid smile.

"Hey, I don't blame you, that bitch is-",

Itachi quickly withdrew a Kunai and tossed in Shisui's direction.

His cousin/best friend caught it in a blink of an eye.

"Hey Itachi! The fuck was that-",

"Because you never shut up.", the Uchiha heir explained smoothly.

Shisui dropped the weapon from his hand, smile no longer present on his face.

"But you didn't have to throw a fucking kunai, that shit could have killed me!",

Itachi closed his eyes again in frustration.

"Not at your skill level, Shisui, it was much too slow to, now will you quiet please."

Shisui blinked a few times..

"Oh I'm sorry Itachi ...cousin I'll shut the he u-",

"Jesus Christ Shisui, be quiet.", The younger Uchiha said, his face still impassive.

"Oh I just wanted..."

"...",

* * *

***Aw man poor Itachi lol. I Don't really like this chapter, but it's what ever (:**

**Oh yeah thanks to SamehJay for pointing out one of my many grammar errors in my previous chapters. *Gives virtual donut***

***REVIEW***


	6. Still sharp! Ch:5

***Here's another chapter of sharp encounter... ItachixSakura :)**

* * *

He was excited... Extremely excited...wait no. To say that he was excited would be an understatement. Shisui couldn't compile any words to express how he was feeling at this very moment. It was just a good day to be Shisui.

_*Earlier_

_When he and his little cousin Itachi had arrived at the nightclub,wearing their casual Uchiha civilian clothing, all eyes were on the two of them. Which was no surprise considering how who they were. They were especially getting a great amount of attention from the female population. Which was no surprise to Shisui either... They were Uchiha's, sexy ass Uchiha's at that._

_Anyways, the genjustu master had left his little cousin, not before asking fir permission from his captain, who Shisui noted had a hint of annoyance in his eyes, but let him go about his business regardless. So Shisui left his cousin to his own devices._

_The elder Uchiha was off on a mission you could say...His mission was to find a beautiful, young lady... With a nice ass...and honor said young lady with his presence... Perfect.._

_Shisui gazed around the night club, there was just so many... So many women... beatiful women...But he needed to pick one... Only one. He promised himself he'd pick only one... just so a repeat of last time didn't happen again. He grimaced at that thought._

_To his satisfaction a red haired, hazle eyed, kunochi(He only knew that she was a shinobi because of the headband around her left arm) with perfect curves... And... a nice ass...Yes! Winked at him, a smile plastered on her face._

_He smirked and winked back as she walked by the Uchiha prodigy, giving him a full view of her perfect body. She went and sat down at a near by bar stool, with a few of her other female friends, they were all considerable canidates. All shinobi he noted, he counted about six of them, his smirk growing in size._

_Shisui took a deep breath, he had all intentions of going over to the group of females. He'd talk to all of the, and using the process of elimination he'd pick one._

_However faith doesn't exactly like to go according to plan. When Shisui spotted a swirl of blond out of the corner of his eye, he'd lost all interest in the six girls right in front of him._

_Shisui turned around to a girl. Not only any girl though... Oh no she was special... An extremely beautiful girl with remarkable blond hair, it was in a neat ponytail, a patch of her golden hair covering her right eye. Her eyes could only be expressed as teal, and how could he forget about he perfect hour glass figure. Oh man!_

_The Uchiha who was anything but shy's heart began to race. Not that he was shy, but it was indeed racing in anticipation. And he knew in that instant, that she was... The one... For today. He smiled, preparing himself to go and talk to the sweet little thing over by the bar..._

_But, he then noticed another figure talking to the blond, a male figure to be exact...Damn... He was currenly engaging in a one sided conversation with the beatiful blond, but she looked as if she was drifting into a deep sleep. _

_He wouldn't be that much of a hinderance, it looked like, the Uchiha smiled, and he had a plan._

_Shisui then began to aproach the bored face girl and her compainion, on the other side of the bar._

_The blond haired girl quickly lightned up as soon as she realized that his destinaion was to be close to her._

_She was interested in him... Which was an excellent sighn. The guy didn't seem to have notice Shisui since he was busy babbling about.. Whatever, oblivious to the fact that the girl he was obviously trying to impress was ignoring him._

_"Their you are! I was searching everywhere for you!", Shisui said to the girl, who seemed confused until he gave her a quick wink, she seemed to have understood what he was doing after that._

_He took her into an embrace, they were extremely close, Shisui took in her beatiful scent. The girl squeaked a little at this but soon allowed it to continue._

_The man turned to the hugging male and female finally done with his story. He narrowed his eyes at the two...he obviously wasn't enjoying Shisui's sudden appearance._

_"Ino... You know this guy?", The man asked simply._

_The two released from the embrace, Shisui noticed that the girl, who's name was Ino apperantly, was blushing a bit. How cute, he thought._

_Seeing that she wasn't going to answer the man, and also quite relieved about that Shisui filled in for her._

_"Well if you must know... I'm her Boyfriend.", he lied, smiling extensively at the guy in front of him._

_The man gazed at Ino and then Shisui... Anger in his eyes. He then rudely, I might add, got up from the bar and stomped away from the two._

_Shisui watched the guy walk away._

_"He seems a little upset", Shisui chuckled._

_He then turned ti the beatiful blonde named Ino. He took in her appearance, she disn't seem to be a shinobi, a civilian obviously. That didn't matter she was beatiful no matter what._

_He then smiled at her, she returned the gesture._

_"Thanks...", she stated flatly._

_The Uchiha nodded at her, smile still present._

_"It was nothing, trust me, a girl as beautiful at you deserves correct entertainment.",_

_The girls perfect skin turned a reddish color at his words, his charm was obviously working._

_This made him more than excited._

* * *

*Present

Itachi sighed.

When the Uchiha prodigy had entered the nightclub for the first time in his entire life, the first thing that he noticed was the amount of shinobi who actually came here. It was weird, shouldn't they be out preparing themselves for a future mission or doing a report on something? Anything?

The second thing he had noticed was the amount of eyes that seemed to have glued themselves to him and his arrogant cousin as they entered the club, especially from the individuals of opposite sex.

And when Shisui had decided to leave him by himself, he began to regret ever being manipulated into accompanying Shisui. Then again... It did keep him away from his responsibilities as a heir, so in a way he was thankful of Shisui.

Itachi then walked over to a stool and sat down.

The amount of fangirls in this club was outstanding, although it was large and there was atleast a few thousand personals here, but the point was that the fangirl count was at an all time high here.

Itachi sighed, as he fixed the ponytail on the back of his head. He would never consider courting any of those fangirls, nope way in hell. Most of the weren't capable of engaging in intellectual debates or conversations. Yeah so he just basically insulated all of his little fangirls.

A familiar presence, caught Itachi's attention. Bubble gum pink hair that could be spotted from a mile away, waves back and forth. Itachi activated his sharigan eyes to get a better look at the girl. (Itachi's vision is extremely horrible)

He gazed at the pink haired medic, and apprentice of the Hokage herself. She was currently slow dancing with a tall, blond haired civilian boy.

The Uchiha heir hadn't expected to see her here, but he guessed it wasn't really that big of a surprise, since there was a whole bunch of Shinobi here anyways. Oh well.

He watched the rose girl laugh and smile as the man spun her around. She seemed to be enjoying her time here, it was a huge change from earlier. She had totally and utterly demolished a whole entire training ground, by herself, and with her bare fists.

It was an amazing sight, she might be an acceptable shinobi after all, not the useless, dead weight that his little brother had considered her so many years ago. She seemed to be a very capable shinobi...

Now Itachi found himself being interested in the girl, she was an impressive one indeed, work his time maybe.

He then noticed that the guy she had been dancing, just a few moments ago was gone, she was alone on the dance floor.

Itachi suddenly got the strange urge to go and speak to her, to ask her a few questions... Maybe get to know here?

* * *

***kind of rushed the ending there a little XD hope you guys can forgive me.**

**Anyways you beautiful people know what to do to make me happy :3**

**Shisui: Review?**

**Yes Shisui, please review :D**

**Naruto: Hey when am I going to be in the story? I mean this is technically my show.**

**Soon... Soon, just be patient. Anyways.. That's all for now folks, see ya latter for the next installment. (Excuse my grammar errors I am a very lazy individual.)**


	7. Sharp idiot! Ch:6

***40 reviews?! I think that is enough motivation to mame a quick update.**

* * *

This was ... Unexpected. Very unexpected indeed, albeit she welcome it with open arms...It more precisely being Shisui..yup... You've guessed it. Shisui Uchiha, an elite shinobi, member of anbu team number one, who were renowned around the entire shinobi nation, for many reasons, but their hugest triumph was their assassination and disposal of Orochimaru. Ino heard that the whole proccess had been extremely delcate and was planned out to every single detail. It was a classified S-rank mission that only a few individuals were aware of.

The Godaime had not even know about said assignment until it had entered it's third stage. The mission had become public as soon as the word came out that the snake sage was dead. It was a huge surprise and relief to the village and the shinobi who protected it.

So here she was, in front of one if the most powerful shinobi... Ever. What could she say? The blonde knees began to feel as if they were jelly.

"...a girl as beautiful as you as you deserves correct entertainment.", The masculinen voice of the ohhh so handsome Uchiha said.

She felt heat begin to rush to her cheeks. She was glad that the nightclub had been dark, or the Uchiha in front of her would have surely noticed her blush, And ino was rarely embarrassed.

"Ino, is your name correct? I heard that guy say Ino before he so rudely walked away", he asked the totally flushed blond.

She nodded, pushing some of her hair from out the corner of her eye.

"And you are Shisui.. Shisui Uchiha.",

The charcoal eyed shinobi chuckled.

"So you've heard about me?",

"How could I not? You guys are sort of famous...You're one of the members of Anbu team one, which is extremely impressive, not everyone is able meets the expectations of Itachi Uchiha.. Well so I've heard. Your genejutsu is rivaled by no one and not to mention yourself and Itachi single handily took out Orochimaru. Who I might add is... Was a legendary sannin.", The blonde finished, hoping she didn't sound too much like a fangirl.

She began to bite her lip.

"Well... Shit... You know so much about me...And I know almost nothing about you, _Ino.",_ The way he had let her name flip of his tongue made her stomach do backflips.

"And I don't think it's fair... How about we get to know each other better?", The raven haired man was so close to her face... Oh why didn't he just kiss her already, the urge to bring her lips to his was overwhelming...

"Sure.",

She really needed to get her shit together.. He was just another guy... An extremely sexy one... Notheless he was a guy, and no guy could resist Ino's beauty.

"How about we take a seat?",

Shisui nodded in response and sat down on the two stalls beside them.

"Alright, So how old are you? What are you plans or dreams for the future? Do you have a Boyfriend? Why do you know so much about me?", Shisui questioned folding his hands neatly on the table, a smile pasted on his face.

Oh this just isn't fair...

" Well...I am twenty-one...", she lied of course she was actually eight-teen running nine-teen. But there was no reason for him to know that.

"My plans for my future is to become a bette medic-nin than my friend Sakura. No I am not in a relationship right now.", she didn't miss the Uchiha's smirk at this. She resisted the urge to blush then continued.

"Like I said earlier, you're one of the most famous shinobi to have ever lived.", Ino wasn't exaggerating either.

"So you're a Kunoichi? Where's your head-protector?",

Ino had left her head-bane behind unintentionally, but it wasn't that big of a deal, just people would assume she's a civilian... Which Shisui most likely assumed.

"Yes, I'm a Shinobi did you think I was?!",

Shisui began to scratch the back of his head, much like Naruto did when he was embarrassed.

"Well I sort of thought you were a civilian.",

Ino moved her hair from out of her right eye.

"Well now you know... I'm a ninja! A medic ninja at that... And a pretty damn good one.",

Ino declared her pride taking advantage of her.

"Oh, figures...",

"What's that suppose to mean?!",

she felt her left eye begin to twitch.

"Well, I'm just saying... Guys are just naturally better at being a ninja, and fighting in general.. While females are better at, cooking, washing clothes, and medical stuff..It's just the way of things.",

Oh hell no.. he did not just fucking say what she thought he did.

Ino felt anger boiling in her chest...Five minutes ago, she was totally convinced that she was in love with this guy... Now she was undeniabley sure that she hateS the guy.

"You understand what I'm saying? Right?",

Explosion in:** 3... 2...1...**

"HOW THE FUCK DARE YOU! YOU SEXISTS FUCKING DUMBASS UCHIHA! ANYTHING A GUY CAN DO A GIRL CAN DO JUST THE SAME IF NOT BETTER! ARE YOU THAT FULL OF YOURSELF?! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU INSULT MY SKILLS AS A SHINOBI!",

Ino's yelling began to attract the attention the other party goers around.

"And just when I thought you were DECENT!",

Shisui raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't an insult, it was an inference...",

"YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKIG ABOUT!",

That smirk that Ini had thought was so attractive earlier still on his face.

"See, Ino let me explain... If you look a-",

The anbu Senior was cut off as a fist was sent in his direction, the punch failed to connect with the shinobi and instead met nothing but air.

"Don't get to hasty, _Ino. _You'd never be able to hit me, even if you were a guy.",

Mad was a complete understatement of what she said. Enraged was close to what she was feeling... The only word that she could think that was exactly how she felt was...furious. And that was all it took for her to snap. She felt rage over come her... She was going to FUCKING murder this asshole.

* * *

So far, Sakura had to say that she was enjoying being at the nightclub. She had just danced with an extremely handsome civilian guy, and guys were just paying her a lot of attention today... It was weird but Sakura accepted it nonetheless.

She should have done something like this a log ago, she had almost totally forgotten about her selfish ass teammates. She still have the urge to slam Naruto's goofy face into the ground and dirt. Toss Sasuke half way across konoha, and then back. And if she could catch Kakashi, she pound his chest until it caved in. And not because they left her behind, nope... Because they had left her behind yet again... She wasn't the weak little genin who was just simply useless. She could handle herself against S-ranked criminals... Hell she was even capable of taking on Itach Uchiha himself if she put her mind to it.

Suddenly Sakura became alert at the sound of... Yelling? Which was weird because he music and the amount of people should have drained it out. Sakura followed the sounds of a screaming and enraged female, pushing past groups of people with out even looking back to apologize. She prayed to Kami that, it wasn't who she thought it was. Oh how she hoped it wasn't her friend who has been set off by some unlucky individual. And May God have mercy on who ever ticked her off.

Sakura heard a crash and quickened her pace...

After pushing through a couple and almost making one of them drop their drink in the proccess, Sakura finally reached her destination...

Just as the pinket had thought.. To her dismay of course. There her blond haired friend was.

Her face was red with anger as she attacked some guy furiously, unsuccessfully though.. The guy was fast, it was as if he inticipated her every attack.

Crimsion red glaring off from the charcoal haired mans eyes caught her attention. He was an Uchiha...

And that's when it hit her like, a brick wall. Her friend was currently trying to kill Shisui Uchiha from the look of it, and destorying everything in the proccess, from lights to the floor... Everything.

"I...already... Told...you...Ino... You...can't...hit...me...just...give up...",The cherry blossom of the leaf village heard the Uchiha prodigy say, as he dodged a bunch of punches and kicks from the infuriated Ino. It seemed as if Ino was hitting everyone -who wasn't lucky enough to get out of the way- everything and everywhere except her target.

_I wonder what he did to tick her off so badly,_ Sakura thought.

"I'M GOING TO MOP THE FLOOR WITH YOU DIRTY ASS BLOOD!", Ino yelled back.

"Is... This a bad time... To ask if you wanna hear a blond joke?", The Uchiha retorted a cocky smirk imprinted on his face.

"I'M GOING TO POUND YOU FUCKING FACE IN!",

Shisui began to laugh...

"But it's an extremely funny one, Ino.",

Ino growled as yet another one of her fists met with nothing but air. His sharigan gave him an edge against her.

"Why are ...blondes so ...easy to ...get ...into bed?",

Sakura had enough of watching this she had to stop her friend from totally demolishing the whole nightclub.

The pinket was just about to speak up and try to calm her friend down when an extremely masculine could be heard from behind her.

"As hilarious as that gag maybe...Cousin, I'd suggest you not say it, or the repercussions might be a tad bit serve.",

The rosette turned around and met the crimson red eyes of the most renowned Uchiha captain in the fire country. Itach Uchiha.

His face was void of any emotion, and his voice gave no indication of how annoyed he was, but his eyes told it all.",

"What? Why not Itachi?", Shisui asked, and that was just the distraction Ino needed to get a direct hit to the face with her fist. The force of the punch sent Shisui flying into a near by wall.

Sakura's blond friend looked satisfied by began to approach the Uchiha who was now laying on the ground.

"Gawd damnit Itachi! Why the hell did you have to distract me, I think she might have dislocated my jaw with that one. She's a feisty one...and a nice piece of ass.",

He was worst than Naruto

Sakura grabbed Ino's hand.

"I think you've done enough, to him.", Sakura said. Trying to comfort and calm her long time friend down.

"Let me go forehead, I'm about beat the shit out this immature shit head.", The teal eyed beautiful blond, said trying to escape Sakura's grasps.

Sudden chuckles brought her gaze back to the elder Uchiha.

"Oi, I get it! Forhead... Because the girl with the weird pink hair has a big ass forehead.",

"Shisui...You baka...",

That's when Sakura felt a pulse enlarge.

Shisui Uchiha just settled his death sentence...

* * *

***This wasn't my favorite chapter...**

**Shisui: It was mine XD**

**Ino: Of course it was...**

**Naruto: Me, Kakashi sensei, and teme aren't even in the story yet.**

**Ino: Shut up you baka.**

*** Anyways review... or not... I'll understand since this isn't my best work.**

**Naruto: Can I please be in the next chapter?**

***Shhhhhhhh...**


	8. Author's note's :3

**Writer's apologizes:**

***Hello my faithful readers and all Naruto fans alike, I'd just simply like to apologize for not updating Sharp Encounter as fast as I had fist intended to. It's crazy how crarried away you can get with school work and all that. Anyways, I'll be updating soon... which is probably, when I get an awesome idea for the next chapter, or when I have more time on my hands.**

**Soooo...I am sincerly sorry for just leaving you guys hanging..**

**___-Those-carrots_  
**


	9. Sharp piercing: Ch7

Shisui truley was the definition of the word...The word idiot, that is. He was every meaning of the word and more. abut with that said he's still on par with even Itachi himself. Everything around Shisui seemed to be some kind of paradox. Shisui of the body flicker, was a legend in the shinobi world, just as much as Itachi. His skill as a shinobi are second to only Itachi and the Hokage herself.

But why did he have to act in such ways?

Itachi watched as the small pink haired shinobi, in a flash of pink rushed his older cousin. One single punch swiftly slaming into the wall in which Shisui currently was..._Was._

Within those seconds, the air and atmosphere was filled with dust and debree. Itachi had to jump back to avoid and objects from making contact with him. This wasn't good at all. Yes her strength was extremly inpressive, taking out a whole wall, totally ahnilitating it. But considering the damage, Hokage-sama won't be please what so ever.

Regardless, the power was impressive.

The Uchiha-heir winced at the thought of those chakra enhanced fist connecting with his cousins face. He'd be killed no doubt...hm, maybe she was aware about his mastery of the body flicker. No shinobi in their right minds would kill their own ally.

Itachi activated his sharigan.

Then again, no shinobi in their right mind would purposely cause damage to their own village.

...

Now where was his idiotic best friend? Hmmm where..

The dust began to clear, the two Jouin friends must of now realized that he's gone away. The pinket obviously realizing before that blond.

"The Uchiha, Body flicked.", the blond began. Itachi watched the rosette just nodd in response.

Just in that momment, that simple second. Itachi formed a plan in that genius dome of his. Oh it was a glorious one indeed in his opinion. A smile tugged his face.

Feeling his shirt for the wepon pouch currently hidden beneith it. Kunai...In one swift move Itachi withdrew the kunai, the two shinobi had little time to react as Itachi tossed the weapon directly in their direction. -This could result in two outcomes. Either they'd dodge the kunai or the weapon would impale both of them, not hitting anything vital of course. Itachi's aim was precise.",

Shisui shouldn't be the only one to have...Errr...fun. -Of which he hadn't done in a while- They'd get introuble regardless so he might as well.

"Ino! Look out!", the pink haired jounin squelled, with little time to talk.

"Wah?...",

The pinket reacted by tackling her blond haired friend, the kunai grazing her arm and ripping through her dress.

Now, he'd see what this ninja was really made of.

* * *

Sakura lay on top of Ino, she'd been able to react to the kunai thrown at the both of them. The same couldn't be said about her blond friend who, of course had her guard down at that very moment.

Sakura had known from that legendary chakra who exactly had thrown the lethal weapon.

"Get off of me forehead, sheeesh.",

Wow your welcome.

"Oh that's the thanks I get for saving you from that damn Kunai. You're such a pig...", The pinky felt the flesh wound that was left from the sharp kunai.

"...And I took a hit for you, I might add.",

Sakura recovered, and lifted her body up from the floor, going against gravities will, putting herself on her feet.

What's with those Uchiha...

Her emerald green eyes darted towards the spot that Uchiha number one had just been, determined to take on both shinobi no matter what their skill or rank.

Shit!

Itachi was gone, no trace of left behind either. Ugh god damn Anbu captain. What exactly was happening? Alright, sakura got a little carried away. Yeah she was unable to control the little temper of hers.

Ino approached her, her guard obviously down, again.

"What are you doing now, did that big ass forehead of yours get dama-",

"Shush, we're now prey.", Sakura told her friend.

"Huh?", Ino's eyes blinked a few times.

"We're being hunted by damn Uchiha's", Sakura replied her eyes consentrating.

That's when it looked as if Ino had finally understood. The teal eyed shinobi, nodded putting her guard up and concentrating on where the Anbu memebers were.

She knew that she would most likely not be able to hit the legendary Shisui of the blaaaah, she couldn't exactly explain it but, when he disrespected her in such a way, she knew she was obligated to Atleast get one good hit on the Anbu member, no matter how dumb that sounded.

Sakura glared around the nightclub. And now it seemed that both Shisui and Itachi were out to get her... Well that's how it seemed. She actually had no idea what their intentions were now. Ugggh. She need to find genius-san, he'd just been over there. So now he could be anywhere just silently watching the both of them, waiting for the right time.

It was scary nonetheless. Having upset one of the most powerful shinobi in the ninja world was unbarable, but getting on both's bad side, was just unspeakable. For Sakura though, fear was just a chance.

A chance to prove that the pinket wasn't that weak little genin from years ago. Now this was more than just sakura getting mad at Shisui for being disrespectful. It was a chance to show her shit and maybe even get recognition.

Determination like never before surged through the pinket. This would be awesome.

"Hi there, my little petal.",

Damnit!

A kunai was currently now against Sakura's neck. How? There was no possible way that he was that sly.

Shisui was truly skilled.

"It's amazing how those small..Beautiful hands of your could be so God damn destructive.", the dark hairedstood behind her, Kunai dangerously close to her throat.

Why didn't Ino warn me.

Her question was then answered in that second, the answer so vivid. The setting which Sakura was in now totally different. She was in an unfamiliar place. flat grassy plain. There was no wind, the air was perfect, and it wasn't too humid, nor to dry. The kunai pressed against her neck, no longer present, nor was Shisui. Which brought up Sakura's first thoughts.

She was caught in a genjutsu.

* * *

***Hope this gave you guys a little taste of what's to come.**

**Shisu: wait...Hold on I have no idea what's going on.**

**Itachi: hm, I do.**

***Haha of course Itach you're genius after all. Anways this chapter very confusing and I'll answer every question guys have to ask. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed, and ignored my rushed errors. Ha.**

**Shisui: Don't leave me hanging, GOD DAMNIT!**

**Itachi: May I say it please?**

***Would be my honor Itachi.**

**Itachi: If you guys would be so kind to REVIEW. It would be greatly appreciated.**

***Thank-you.**


End file.
